Robot's have birthdays?
by Ryan1441
Summary: As Mason prepares to celebrate his birthday, he notices that someone is in need of help. One-shot. Give this a chance people. For E-102 Gamma.


**I don't know why I'm doing this, but since Aliciathewolf45 did a birthday story of her own, I'd thought I'd do one as well.**

**You heard right. Today is my birthday. And just like Alicia's story, someone is also turning 20 today.**

**But I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to do a birthday story for not only one hedgehog, but for a certain robot with feelings. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Sonic, E-102 Gamma or Sega. I own Mason. Alicia the wolf belongs to the excellent aliciathewolf45**

The sun shines down on the Hedgehog family home in Knothole, awakening all six who were sleeping: Sonic the Hedgehog, the cocky hero of Mobius, Mason the Hedgehog, Sonic's little brother and hero of Mobius and Pandonia, Jules and Bernie, parents of the siblings, Chuck, their Uncle, and Muttski, their beloved dog who slept on Mason's bed.

Of course, the parents, Uncle, and the dog awake from the sunrise, but the brothers simply groan, roll around, and fall back asleep... until Muttski pounces on Mason and licks his face furiously until he wakes up. "Ah! Muttski! No! Bad dog! Bad dog! Let me sleep!" Mason cried, but it was no use. The dog wouldn't stop until he was up. "I hate it when you do that... but hey, that's why we love ya." He said petting Muttski, who wags his tail in joy.

After that rough awakening, Mason slowly gets out of his bed and walks downstairs, to the smell of breakfast. "'sniff... sniff...' Mmm... smells like... steak, eggs, and hash browns... my favorite!" He said in joy before he runs to the kitchen in a fast manner. He saw his Uncle sitting on the table, reading the newspapers, while his parents were making breakfast on the stove... which surprises him since they would have turned around by now due to the gust of wind he did. "Uh... mom... dad?..." He asked.

"Oh good morning Mason!" Jules said happily. "Your just in time. Your breakfast is served!" Bernie turned around to show his plate, which had a nice small juicy steak, with an over easy egg and hash browns, and set's it on the table, while Jules finished putting chilli and eggs on top of a hot dog.

"Well this is certainly a good morning." Said Mason as he sat down. "Usually I'm the one cooking food."

"Well, since it's a special day, we'd thought we'd do something for ya." Said Chuck.

"There's just only one thing missing." Bernie said, grabbing her broomstick, and pounding it on the roof above her. "Oh I guess somebody is going to miss out on eggs and chilli dogs!" She sang.

"EGGS AND CHILLI DOGS?!" And there he was, Sonic the Hedgehog, instantly running out of his room and sitting down in less than a second. "Don't mind if I do." But before he could take a bite, Jules instantly smacks the back of his head. "OW! Dad!"

"Not until we say something special to Mason first son."

"I was just kidding... but you got a point."

Muttski rushes over to the corner of the kitchen, next to a rope, dangling from the ceiling, and pulls it, which then sets off a chain of reactions, where a banner and streams fall from the ceiling, revealing, HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY MASON!, Just as the entire family cries out, "Happy Birthday Mason the Hedgehog!"

Mason blushes, due to the excitement surrounding him. "Oh..." He muttered, as Muttski pounces and knocks him over the chair, then began a series of licks on the 20 year old hedgehog. "You guys... thank you... but don't you think it's a bit too much?"

"It's never too much for the family Mason... and speaking of family!" Said Sonic.

"Oh no!" Mason jumped out of his seat and nearly exits the door, only for Sonic to beat him to it, wrap his arms around him, and was followed by his family, who all cheer out, "Hedgehog hug!" As they give Mason the biggest and most warmest hug in their lives.

'Oh I love you guys so much...' He thought.

* * *

After the morning breakfast, Mason decided that he would run off to see his friends... and also check to see where the birthday party is, since he doesn't like surprise parties... he only likes them if HE organizes the event and knows when it'll happen, like how he did with Alicia's birthday about 4 months ago.

He put on his favorite A7X jacket, took off from his home, and quickly arrived at Tails Workshop in the Mystic Ruins in only ten minutes... much better than the last time. "Ten seconds flat... damn I'm getting better." He said to himself as he walks up to the front door to see a note left by Tails.

_Mason, since you and I don't like surprise parties when they give us the scare, Alicia and Cream are organizing the event at Angel Island near the Master Emerald Shrine... _

_M."T".P_

"Heh, thanks for the tip Tails." He said.

Taking Tails advice, Mason runs across the Emerald Coast towards Angel Island that floats in the sky. To his luck, the floating island at this time of the day was close to the island, but he knew it would be easy to reach the island... despite the fact that it was a couple hundred feet up...

This didn't bother the red hedgehog, as he formed a green energy ball in his hand, then shouted, "Chaos... Sphere!" And launched the attack towards the water underneath the largest point of the ground of Angel Island, which creates a huge wave that is blasted towards the island. Mason takes this opportunity to run up the wall of water, and launches into the sky... and latches onto a vine that hangs under the island.

* * *

After a long climb, Mason used his speed to reach the shrine, and when he got close, he used his stealth to prevent his friends from seeing where he's at. He managed to see that Alicia the Wolf, Princess of Pandonia, and his best friend, was organizing a party next to the Master Emerald shrine, along with Cream the Rabbit, her best friend Cheese, and her mother Vanilla were setting up a table, while the Chaotix crew were trying to set up some instruments near the shrine, much to Knuckles annoyance.

* * *

"So that's what they're doing. I nice little party with a musical later on... that outta be cool... so I better not ruin it... guess I'll just have to act surprised." He said.

Just as he was about to run, robotic footsteps caught his attention. Mason quickly got defensive and faced the oncoming robot... only to realize that it was a dear friend of his.

Walking close by, was E-102 Gamma.

"Wonder how he's been lately... better see for myself." He said with joy before he runs up to Gamma in a flash. "Hey Gamma. Its been a while, hasn't it?"

The robot turns around slowly, leans down a little, then scans with his optics to identify the hedgehog's face, when the DNA matchup shows, he realizes who it is. "...Mason the Hedgehog... friend." He said, offering a handshake.

Mason chuckled. "Heh, you're becoming more human every day my friend."

Though he was very kind, Gamma was still in the learning process of life itself... and even though that Mason said a good complement, he still had to ask, "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course! It's good to see that you're a kind, gentle, and caring person, even if you're a robot."

"...I suppose the words to reply for that sentence is "Thank You"... Am I correct?"

"You sure are... hey... why don't you come by my Birthday party later on. Everyone will be there!"

"...What's a Birthday party?"

Mason was taken back a little by this, but seeing that he's a robot, Gamma probably doesn't know much about Birthday's. "Well Gamma. A Birthday party is where your friends and family gather to celebrate the day you were born."

"...Is that what a Birthday is?"

Now Mason was completely shocked. "Yeah. Don't you know what a Birthday is?" Gamma only responded by tilting himself down a little, then shook his head, as if in a sad gesture. "So you don't know... oh God Gamma I'm sorry."

"It is nothing to worry about... excuse me. I must go scout the area for any sign of Robotnik." He turned around and walked away from his friend, though the footsteps show signs of sadness, much to Mason's disappointment.

"Don't you have a birthday?" He asked.

This forced Gamma to pause at the sudden revelation... ever since he deleted his master registration, his memories from his birth in the Final Egg to his final battle with Beta have slipped away. This caused him to feel sadness, and disappointment. "...No..." And his normal paced turned into a sad, lonely walk.

"Poor Gamma... doesn't have a birthday... and he's feels really terrible about that... I just wish we could do something for-" Then an idea popped into Mason's head. He reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve his cellphone and dialed in Alicia's number.

"_Hello?" _She asked.

"Alicia. It's me." Said Mason.

"_Oh hey! Happy Birthday Mason!"_

"Thanks. Can't wait to be at the party later."

"_Wait? What are you talking about?"_

"Alicia, I'm one of the fastest things in the world, I can see what you, Cream, Big, Knuckles and the Chaotix are doing. Your setting up a birthday party on Angel Island for me."

"_Well great. JUST GREAT! You always have to ruin the moments for you, don't you? Now I'm gonna have to tell everyone to take the stuff down since YOU KNOW!"_

"Alicia, calm down. I'm actually calling cause I need to ask for a favor."

"_What kind of favor... Big! Watch out!... stupid fat cat... sorry Mason... so... what kind of favor are you asking for?"_

"For a friend of ours..."

* * *

**2 hours later:**

They all met by the beach near the lighthouse in the Emerald Coast, where Mason, Sonic, Alicia, Amy, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Vector, Ray, Knuckles, Cream, and Big gathered to discuss the situation about Gamma.

"Glad you guys are here. We got a little situation with our friend Gamma." Said Mason.

"First things first." Said Alicia, as she walked up to Mason, then kicked him between the legs.

"AAAAAHHHH!... Why did you hit me there?!" He screamed in agony.

"That's for spoiling yourself! We worked hard on that surprise party for you, and now you ruined it! Now Cream and Cheese are upset cause of you!" And unfortunately for Mason, Cheese instantly fly's across and smacks him in the face, followed by an angry Cream who kicks him in the shin, causing the red hedgehog to jump in pain, while clutching onto his knee.

"Shame on you Mr. Mason!" She yelled.

"Cream, that wasn't very nice!" Said Amy, waving her finger at her.

"Thanks sweetheart." Said Mason.

"You should use a hammer like mine next time, and do this." Amy continued as she pulls out her Piko Piko hammer and prepares to swing at Mason.

"Wait, what?!" Too late. Amy swings and strikes Mason in the face, knocking him into the water.

"Amy!" Said Sonic, sounding horrified.

"Well that's what he gets for ruining his surprise." She countered.

"Okay... that was uncalled for..." Mason said, walking out of the water, soaked. "Besides, not only do I hate surprises... cause it's scary... but it was Tails who told me where you were at."

"YOU TRAITOR!" Cried Tails.

"TAILS! YOU, TRAITOR!" Cried Alicia.

"OKAY! KNOCK IT OFF! ALL OF YOU!" Mason roared, causing all eyes to turn to him. "Thank you. Now, let's get to the real topic here. This is not about the party, this is about Gamma. Quite frankly, I'm worried about him."

"Well what happened earlier?" Mighty asked.

"I was just running around, saying hi to everyone as they wished me a happy birthday, then I saw him walking all alone. So I went up to him and told him about my birthday, but here's the thing, he doesn't even know what a birthday is!" This earned a gasp from everyone. "I'm not kidding. And after that, I asked if he had one... and he told me, no."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Said Sonic.

"I ain't bro. And the worst part is, not only he doesn't even remember the day of his birth, but he was also sad about it!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Yup... and that's why I brought you here. We need to do something for our friend... now listen.. here's what I'm planning.

"Mason, how are we even going to get Gamma here? You know he's hard to convince to come." Said Espio.

"Exactly. That's why I got this." Mason quickly unwrapped the box to reveal a poorly made up costume of Dr. Eggman.

"Uh... what is that?" Knuckles asked.

"A way to get Gamma over here to Angel Island... and there's only one person who could fit in this costume... someone tall... buff.. a little fat... and has a strange voicebox..." Then all eyes turn towards the unsuspecting Vector, who suddenly felt uneasy about this.

"What?" He asked, sounding very, very, worried.

* * *

Somewhere over the pier docks, Gamma watches the horizon of the sea next to Station Square, as he lets the sun shine onto his heavily armored body. He takes one last look at the area, and utters, "Area secure. No Robotnik presence." And turns away.

"Yoo-hoo! Oh Gamma!"

This caused the robot to turn around, which surprises him as he sees Dr. Eggman standing in the open, on the docks, waving to him.

"Dr. Robotnik... enemy... must terminate..." Gamma quickly aims his plasma rifle at "Eggman", which sends Vector into a sacred frenzy. Gamma begins to start shooting at the helpless disguised crocodile, who quickly turns and rushes towards the sea, where a jet ski awaits him. "You will not escape my wrath again doctor!" Gamma launches into the air as he pulls out his jet booster, then shoots the jet ski, just as Vector reaches it in time, knocking the poor crocodile into the water. "Dr. Robotnik... eliminated."

"You may have destroyed that bumbling creator of ours... but your going to need more firepower to beat me..."

Gamma turns once again to see a robotic face he'd rather not see again. "Metal Mason. Robotic clone of Mason the Hedgehog..." He sais.

"I am the REAL Mason, not that copycat..." Said Metal.

"Must terminate, to save friends." Gamma opens up with his rifle again, forcing Metal to run across the water, heading towards Angel Island, were everyone awaits for the two.

* * *

"God, I'm going to regret this." Said Knuckles as he lifts the Master Emerald off the shrine, causing a massive earthquake to erupt. "I really hate it when the Master Emerald is off this shrine!" He yelled, as everyone hangs on for dear life.

Less than a minute later, Angel Island has fallen to the sea again... Just as "Metal Mason" and Gamma arrive, much to Knuckles relief, as he quickly places the Emerald back on the shrine, allowing the island to rise again, and prevent any more harm. "This was a waste of time. Why was I even talked into letting them party on my island." Knuckles groaned, before he was knocked aside by "Metal", and Gamma, who quickly arrive and face off...

...until "Metal" removes his helmet, which reveals...

"Mason?" Gamma asked.

"Do it guys! Now!" He cried out, as he stands tall, with a smug look on his face...

...

...

...

...until nothing happens.

"Guys?... Hello?... Gamma and I have arrived..."

"Mason? What is the meaning of this?" Gamma asked.

"Well Gamma, since you told me earlier about not having a birthday, I thought I'd do something special for ya on my birthday, by throwing a-"

"**SURPRISE!"**

"GAH! SHIT! DAMMIT!" Mason cried, as he was startled by the sudden appearance of his friends and family. "Seriously guys! What the hell was that all about?!"

"Payback, for you spoiling your surprise party!" Said Alicia.

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that Alicia!"

"I know, but you love me for that."

"This is very confusing... what does all this have to do with me?" Gamma asked.

"Well buddy, we thought long and hard after you told me that you don't have a birthday, or don't even know what a birthday is." Mason explained.

"So we decided, that as of today, on November 2nd." Alicia continued for him.

"Your birthday will be on the same day as Mason's." Tails explained more.

"That, and we decided to show you the true meaning of a birthday is, and more importantly, how much we care for you!" Amy finished.

"But you're allowing it to be on Mason's birthday... isn't that illegal or something?" Gamma asked again.

"Not really, just as long as we're both celebrated today." Mason answered.

"But Mason-"

"There's no if's, and's, or but's Gamma. Your our friend, a dear friend to be exact... and most importantly, your like family to us. Ever since you helped us out on the Egg Carrier, you've become something that is unlike any other Eggman robots we've ever seen... and we thank you, for being our friend Gamma."

"...I suppose I should say, "Thank you"... but no... I'll go by your brother's words... "That's way past cool my friends!"

This forced everyone into a burst of laughter, as they surrounded Gamma, and gave him the warmest hug they could ever give to a robot.

"Happy Birthday Gamma." Said Mason.

"...Happy... Birthday... to... you too Mason." Gamma replied.

And thus, the party began.

* * *

**If you haven't read "Alicia's Bad Day", then I'll say again that this next section is nothing but photo's of the party. Hope you enjoy.**

During the time, Tails found his camera that he uses for fun occasions, and decided to take some pic's of the party:

_Gamma giving everyone a hug._

_Mason and Amy, and Alicia and Espio start dancing to music, as everyone begins to join in._

_Gamma attempting to dance._

_Gamma extending his leg, knocking out Knuckles._

_Shots of Mason and Amy kissing._

_Shots of a crazy Alicia and Espio making out._

_Everyone staring at confusion over the crazy make out._

_Mason, Sonic, Tails, Espio, and Alicia playing songs with their instruments, singing the song "The Metal" for Gamma._

_Everyone sitting at the table._

_Mason getting his birthday cake, with the Hedgehog family crest on it._

_Gamma, surprised, blows out the candles by firing a fire extinguisher type fluid at the cake...and most of it landing in Mason's face._

_Shots of the face covered Mason._

_The group bringing another cake, which shows E-102 on the top._

_Shots of Mason holding gifts from his friends._

_He frowns upon seeing Sonic's gift, which was an exact same pair of shoes._

_He smiles upon seeing Alicia's gift, which was shown to be their favorite band album, Avenged Sevenfold._

_Tails installs a "gift to Gamma", which was an upgrade to his gun on his right hand._

_Gamma's gun "hand", transforms into a normal hand._

_Cream gives Gamma a drawing of her, Cheese, and Gamma, holding hands.._

_Amy gives Gamma a red rose, which he happily accepts._

_Mason turns Amy around..._

_...and kisses her._

_Charmy trying to give Mason some kind of spray, which confuses the hedgehog._

_Charmy trying to explain it, saying it makes him smell good._

_Charmy anciently spraying some of it into Mason's eyes._

_Mason screams in agony, as red veins are shown in his eyes._

_Mason strangling the bee._

_Mason, sitting on Gamma's head, as they both pose._

_Mason, Amy, and Alicia posing._

_Everyone poses, as Gamma and Mason stand in the middle, with Gamma raising his gun in the air, while Mason does the peace sign._

* * *

After the party ended, everyone, except for Mason, Amy, and Knuckles, remained on the island to pick up the mess that they left... but it didn't matter to them, well, except for Knuckles, who was furious on how messy his friends were being to HIS island.

"Screw this! I'm going home!" He yelled as he drops his bag and leaves.

"Party pooper." Mason chuckled.

"I agree." Amy giggled, as she looks at Mason, before they do a quick kiss. "Did you enjoy your party?" She asked.

"I had a blast Ames. Thanks to you guys... though I didn't enjoy the surprise part."

"Oh you!" She slaps his arm.

"Ow..."

"You baby!"

"You can't hurt the birthday boy!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"I dare you!"

Amy leaped on top of Mason, tackling him down as they rolled down a small hill, before Mason lands on top of her. "I win." He said.

Amy only smiled, as she moves her head up and kisses him again. Mason smiles, and looks at Amy lovingly in her eyes, before they kiss again.

* * *

"That was the best party I've ever been too!" Charmy cheered as he flew around, annoying the hell out of Mighty and Ray as they walked, while Espio and Alicia walked slowly behind the group, hoping to get some alone time between them.

"You enjoyed your best pal's birthday today?... other than kicking him where it really hurts?" Espio asked, wrapping his arms around her.

This made Alicia blush and giggle. "It was a Sonic boom at the party if you ask me." She said.

"Glad you enjoyed it. You earned it for all the hard work."

"If only Mason didn't spoil it for himself!"

"Hey... calm down... actually, let me calm you down..."

"Hm?" But before Alicia could do anything, Espio already pressed his lips against hers. Alicia's eyes instantly flutters shut... much to Mighty's disappointment, as he watches from a distance.

"Come on, let's go home." Espio continued as they went to catch up to the group and a fuming Mighty... just as Alicia turns around and finally notices something's wrong.

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" She asked.

* * *

**Back at Station Square... in the ocean...**

"...Hey guys... I'm still knocked out in the water... ugh..." Vector muttered before his fatass sinks into the sea.

**I did this just for fun. If Alicia could do her own (which by the way, is 100 times more better than this), than I could do my own B-Day Story.**

**Lord Kelvin, please stay away from this one. You've hurt too many.**

**Well, I hope you people liked this anyways. I decided to use Gamma cause he's one of the best developed and very underrated Sonic character. He's a freaking robot with emotions! Isn't that awesome?!**

**Who knows? Anyways, hope you people enjoy your day, for I know I shall enjoy mine!**


End file.
